Iyashite Agetai
by The Mr. Clean Alchemist
Summary: [MirokuSango][Maybe InuYashaKagome later] Sango is taken hostage by a cockroach demon working for Naraku. Will Miroku's true feelings for her be revealed? [I'm on crack]


**_Ay, it's my first InuYasha fanfic! Go me!_**

**_Dislcaimer: If I owned FMA, Naraku would be dead and Miroku and Sango would be married. But then sesshy would reincarnate Naraku and they would MAKE OUT.

* * *

It was another rainy day in the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone back to present day for Sota's birthday party, so Miroku and Sango were pretty much stuck together with Shippo for two days. So far, it wasn't going very well._**

-earlier-

Miroku sat next to Sango, being wet and staring at the bone-eater's well. Shippo was sleeping next to Kirara in between the two people.

"So, umm, what do we do now?" the monk said.

"Houshi-samaaaaaaaaa…" Sango's face grew red. She stood up and hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Keep…your hands…OFF ME!" She hissed, cheeks flushing with anger and embarrasment.

Miroku rubbed the apple-sized lump on the top of his head and winced. "Itai."

"Honestly, Sango, it's not my fault…" he held up his curse right hand. "This hand has a mind of its own, I swear."

"Of course it does, Houshi-sama." Sango dropped her voice to a low mutter. "Baka."

* * *

As of right now, nobody was making any noise, speech or otherwise, with the exception of Kirara's soft purring. As the rain started coming down harder, Miroku noticed that Sango was shivering, thoughhe could see plainly that she was doing everything in her power to hide it. The monk smiled and quietly removed his upper robes so he was wearing only the thin, white kimono he wore underneath. He placed the robes gently onto Sango's shoulders.

Sango turned the color of a candied beet. Looking fixedly at the ground, she managed to squeak out a quick "Arigatou" before burying her face in the cloth to hide her blush.

In all honestly, she loved how Miroku's robes smelled…like summer and ginger and something else she couldn't really place. They just smelled like Miroku…not that she ever paid attention to what he smelled like, of course.

"Um…Houshi-sama, aren't you cold?" Sango asked, finally looking at him.

"Hmmm? Oh no, I'm fine." He said.

"Oh…I'm glad."

The two (well, four) sat in an awkward silence for another hour or so, until Kagome and InuYasha popped out of the well. Shippo woke immediately, running to Kagome and hugging her. Miroku smiled and waved. Sango had fallen asleep and had a big anime snot bubble hanging out of her right nostril. Miroku sweatdropped.

"Sango….Saaaaaaaango…." He poked her shoulder.

"WHAA?" Sango jolted out of her sleep. "OH! Kagome-chan! Inuyasha-kun!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha, Kagome, and shippo all gave her a weird look. Sango wondered why, but then she realized that she was still wearing Miroku's robes.

"Uhhh…." She sweatdropped and slowly removed the robe. "This isn't what it looks like….really….KAGOME, DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY!"

Kagome was all starry-eyed and had pink sparkles flying around her like Armstrong on a good day.

"He's so devoted!" she squealed.

"Keh." Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him.

"OSUWARI!"

"ITAIIIIIIII!"

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku chuckled. Miroku then went somewhere to put his robes back on. Inuyasha smoldered in his crater of eternal doom wile Shippo crapped on Kirara.

"Sooo, Sango…." Kagome began, sitting next to sango. "What happened between you and Miroku while InuYasha and I were gone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sango replied.

"Come on, Sango. You were wearing his robes."

"Was not!"

"Yes you were. I saw."

The taji-ya blushed. Yes, again. She likes to do that, okay?

"So?"

"why were you wearing his robes?"

"er, um, I was cold. He just gave the the robes because I was shivering, that's all. It was nothing intimate or anything."

Kagome smiled happily at her friend.

"He cares about you, Sango."

Sango huffed.

"He cares about me the same way he cares about all those other girls." She sighed.

"Don't underestimate yourself. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"…really?" Sango asked, using just a little more enthusiasm in the word that she would have liked. Kagome just smiled knowingly and laughed.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Inuyasha were standing behind a big tree.They had heard the whole conversation. I mean seriously, Inuyasha doesn't have to stay in his crater that long, and how long does it take to put on a fraking robe, people? Anyways, they heard the conversation. Miroku stood there kinda dumbstruck over the whole thing while Inuyasha snicked. Big mistake. Kagome heard him.

"InuYasha…." She walked behingd the tree and stared at Inuyasha because for some reason she didn't see Miroku.

"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!" She shouted. Now Inuyasha was in a gianter crater of d00m than he was before. Miroku had fallen on top of him.

"….Hello, Kagome-sama." He said sheepishly.

"houshi sama….baka." Sango whispered. She had been standing behind Kagome. She shut her eyes tightly and ran off into the forest.

"Sango-chan! Wait!" Kagome called, running after her, but not before shooting a glare that could freeze the dead sea at Miroku and Inuyasha. "You two should be ashamed!" she shouted and ran off.


End file.
